


Seek and Ye Shall Find

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, First Meetings, Gen, Post-The Silver Chair, Prompt Fic, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're on a quest," Lucy pronounces.  The boy's eyes snap back to her face, and she smiles to know that she guessed right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and Ye Shall Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [wingedflight21](http://wingedflight21.livejournal.com) in [caramelsilver](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com)'s [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html), in response to the prompt: _[Narnia/Dark is Rising, Lucy/Will, he had the look of adventure in his eyes](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2685546#t2685546)_. I revised it slightly in November 2014.

Lucy and Edmund are visiting Eustace again for the summer and the boys have gone off to practice swordplay as best one can with broken sticks from a tree in the neighborhood park. Edmund asked if she'd like to give their cousin more pointers, or talk about differences between male and female centers of balance so Eustace can help Jill at school this autumn, but Lucy shook her head. She needs a bit more time before she can do that without feeling spiteful toward Jill -- Jill, who still has a chance to return to Narnia -- and she knows giving in to envy won't do anyone any good.

So Lucy is left to make her own entertainment for the afternoon. She's wandering alone by the little weed-choked stream, hoping for glimpses of fish, when a strange boy knocks her to the grass.

"I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault. I should have paid more attention to where I was going," he says, offering her a hand up.

By the time she's on her feet, he's already staring upstream with a determined light in his eyes: the look of someone on a deadly serious adventure, something Lucy recognizes from Narnia but sees all too rarely here in England. There's something else about him, something equally familiar but less easy to place. She sets that aside for a moment.

"You're on a quest," Lucy pronounces. His eyes snap back to her face, and she smiles to know that she guessed right. "I can help," she offers.

"How did--?" he starts to say, and then freezes, his eyes skimming around her as if he can see the traces of magic left by Aslan and Narnia. And that explains Lucy's second impression. This boy is out of his own time and place, just like she is.

"Neither of us belongs here, but that just makes it more fun, don't you think?" she says, and offers her hand to shake. "I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"Will Stanton," he says.

"It's lovely to meet you. Now, tell me what we're looking for," Lucy orders, and drags him upstream toward an unexpected adventure.


End file.
